Akira Kise
Akira Kise (黄瀬 明 Kise Akira), whose real Name is Jessica Bosse (ジェシカ·ボッセ; Jeshika Bosse), is the Daughter of Ryōta Kise and one of the Regulars of the Kajō High Basketball Team. She is the former Co-captain of the M-C Basketball Club. Appearence Akira has a rather masculine outer. Her eyes are gold colored. Akira's hair is cut short, curly and dark blonde / orange-yellow. Akira pose as a boy, what is easy for her. The reason of that is her epic Flat(or say it easy: She doesn't have any chest.). She is often seen in the School Uniform (for boys) or in her Basketball Trikot. Personality Externally similar to Akira of the personality ago her father. She is nice to everyone and acts in character very attractive to girls. She seems very easy knit. Inwardly, however, she is actually very uncaring and often angry, what she can play away well to the outside. Akira's problems from her past in Germany today gnaw at her. Every time someone asks her out, she can still make a model job, she is often very angry. However, that passes always fast. Akira is known as a womanizer, but this is not really true. She meets only free time with girls that this is often understood as a date. History Akira was born (as Jessica) in Germany and grew up in a small City at a Port. Her mother is is a local, famous Model to which she hasn't a really good realationship. While her mother works, she sat by a babysitter in front of a TV. She watched with him the games of the Benko BBL. She began to like the Sport and played with a children-ball basketball. At the age of 5 years, her mother startet to send her to "Little-Miss"-contest. The constant stress annoyed her and she began to hate the model profession to which they actually would be well suited. She grew up with a very masculine body, which is perfect to play basketball. But her Mother hated this fact and forced her into, for her redicolous, dresses. At the age of 14, she began to explore after her Father, which she didn't know until then. Since she did not expect an answer from her mother, she began in the libraries and ect. to research after her father. At the age of 15, she decided to go away from home to live with her father (whose identity she found out). She cutet her really long hair really short and left Germany. She fond her father in Japan, where she intruduced him as his son, Akira. Her father was really shocked about that, because he still didn't know, that he has a "son". Akira tells "his" father about "his" mother and her father remembered. At the moment Akira find aot, that her father is a Model, she was very shocked. After that, she tells him immediately, that she won't become a Model like her parents. Her father understood this. Image Galery kise akira nose bleed.png|Akira's Nosebleed kise akira beach with ladyies.jpg|At the Beach with some Girls. (Sketch) Trivia *She has an obvious interest in guys, this fact is ignored freezing of each Girl. *She never told her father, that she is a girl, because she don't really trust him. *Akira has the habit, to wear "GOOD"-looking dresses. Because of the fact, she is in a role of a boy, she says, that she is a professional Cross-dresser. **For an unknown reason, the girls like that and fangirling her more. ***She quiet doesn't understand this *She has no scruples to walk around without upper top. *Akiras real Name, Jessica Bosse, based on the real name of Tsuki. *According Tsuki: **Akira slightly reminds of Yukine from Noragami. **If Akira has a Alternate job-wish, it would be a Cook. **Akira loves Fish ***Her favourite Fish is Tuna **Akira is afraid of bees because she don't know if she has any allergies. ***She has a Spider phobia too. **Akiras speciality is drawing. ***Mostly she is drawing girls with boysclothes. *In a Newcomers-special in the Kaijō High Newsletter it was said that: **Akira had a younger brother, who died after 2 days living **Akira was 168 cm high, when "he" lived in Germany **Akiras best subjects are Art & Languages and AWT (former; german: Arbeit Wirtschaft Technik, what means Work Economy Technique) *Akira is able to use self-defense techiques ''At least'' I'm want to say sorry for my grammatical and spelling errors. English is not my native Language. Category:Female Category:SF Category:SG